


Decorative Soap Cakes

by periwren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: And helps him keep it a secret, Dan knows Eddie has Venom, Decorative soap cakes, Venom can't always tell what is and what isn't food, hospital visits, now with fan art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Dan comes to help out Eddie(&and Venom) at the hospital after a little mishap involving soap.NOW WITH FAN ART!





	Decorative Soap Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Now with fan art at: https://terrifyingtiny-t-rex.tumblr.com/tagged/soap2  
> A big thank you to nells_is_trying_to_write for their amazing work :)

“Good evening Nurse.”

“Good evening Dr Lewis, thank you for coming in at such short notice but the patient insisted that we contact you. Still, I can’t believe you came in on your day off.”

“Yes well… this patient has um a few delicate mental issues-”

“We noticed.”

“And he is a friend.” Dan replied firmly not liking the nurses tone.

“Oh. I-I’m sorry –” stammered the nurse “I mean- I’m sorry about his mental health. Does-does he have multiple personalities? Schizophrenia? He's been talking to himself a lot and then trying to pretend that he isn't.”

“I think its best I see him.” said Dan quickly changing the topic, “Why was he brought to the hospital?”

“He will need to have his stomach pumped. He has ingested approximately a 1kg of soap.”

Dan felt his jaw drop as the nurse lead him into the patients room.

Eddie gave a sigh of relief when he saw Dan.

“What have you two- _ahem_ -you done to yourself Eddie?”

Eddie seemed very tense about the nurses’ presence in the room.

“I was looking for a birthday gift to give to Anne at her party this weekend, so I went into that fancy bath and homewares shop that has just opened and there were all these decorative soaps designed to look like little cakes _. I don’t know what came over me because I TOLD myself that they were NOT real cakes, but I couldn’t help myself and ate all of them._ ” said Eddie through gritted teeth.  

**WHY MAKE SOAP LOOK LIKE CAKE! HUMANS ARE STUPID.**

“You’re stupid.” muttered Eddie to himself ducking his head hoping the nurse wouldn’t notice. Eddie knew Dan would understand that Venom was butting into the conversation.

The nurse raised an eyebrow at Dan.

Dan patted Eddie on the shoulder, “Don’t worry, we’ll get your stomach pumped-

**IS HE TRYING TO KILL US? WE WON’T GO INTO THAT MACHINE AGAIN.**

“And then I’ll drive you two- _you_ home maybe even stop in at a drive thru if you’re up for it.”

The nurse looked positively scandalised at the suggestion of someone eating so soon after having their stomach pumped.

**DAN IS A GOOD PERSON, WE WON’T EAT HIM IF HE GIVES US DRIVE THRU.**


End file.
